Large-scale dynamic World Wide Web (“Web”) sites commonly implement an in-memory distributed cache to improve application performance. An in-memory distributed cache utilizes a collection of distributed cache nodes that store data in memory for fast retrieval. For example, a Web application might utilize an in-memory distributed cache to cache the results of a call to a Web service. If another instance of the Web application needs the results of the same call, the second instance of the Web application can retrieve the results from the in-memory distributed cache, rather than performing a second call to the Web service.
Because the in-memory distributed cache stores the results of the call to the Web service in main memory, the cache will be able to return the results to the Web application much more quickly than the Web service. Moreover, because a second call to the Web service is avoided, the processing load on the Web service is reduced. However, although an in-memory distributed cache can improve application performance in many implementations, there are still scenarios where the operation of an in-memory distributed cache may be improved for even greater application performance.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.